


Weekends

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, M/M, tried to make this as cute as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a slow day is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasuo_Karada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/gifts).



> TA-DAH!!! We both entered the fic exchange, and I got you, Archie. I hope you like it, bro. <3

It took a few moments before he realized he was awake, taking a second to recognize the warmth that enveloped his body despite the fact that the apartment was always cold when it rained heavily like it did that morning. A sigh escaped his lips and he couldn't help but let out a small smile as a hand slowly twined with his and tiny kisses tickled his nape.

Eventually, an airy giggle escaped his lips at the sensation, to which a chuckle came from behind in response.

"Ah~ You're ticklish, too. I guess that makes sense, but it's still cute."

"...Shut up." Noiz whispered back before turning over and pulling Aoba in for a deep kiss, pulling him closer and only stopping when they couldn't breath.

"O-Oi!" Aoba groaned as he covered his mouth in embarrassment. "It's too early for this kind of thing..."

"Is it, though?" Noiz murmured while kissing his neck, taking that time to drown in his beloved's warmth as he left tiny love bites in random areas, the idea of anybody seeing them putting a small, shit-eating grin on Noiz's face. The moment was short-lived, however, as Aoba lightly smacked him away.

Aoba looked slightly annoyed, but Noiz loved the way he looked with pouty lips and a slight blush tinting his ears and cheeks.

"Honestly, it's been two years now, how can you still be such a perverted brat..." Aoba muttered while getting up.

"I can't help it, especially not when you're so..."

"Don't."

"...Cute."

"God dammit..."

\---

The weekends were the best time of the week for the couple, seeing as it was Noiz's day off (and therefore Aoba's, too). Usually, they'd spend the weekend just chilling at home, playing some games, and order in some delivery food (the compromise was that it couldn't always be pizza or pasta). They loved taking that time to lay back and relax, maybe cuddling during afternoon naps, or making fun of 2000s movies.  
Of course there were the annoying emergency calls from work, but they were mostly something Noiz could spend five minutes on his coil with since it was mostly some new guy forgetting something. The calls that really aggravated him were the ones with actual issues, making him go to the computer and waste precious time on working with people he didn't know or care about.

He was in the middle of holding a sleepy and cuddly Aoba (a very important and rare matter, something not to be disturbed by any means) when a Midori hopped over.

"P! Call from A. Bachmeier! Call from A. Bachmeier!"

Noiz groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose at the name, knowing if he took the call, it would be an hour (at best) before he could go back to free time.

"Put him on voicemail."

"Understood!" The excited Midori gave one last hop before coming to a still, and Noiz took that chance to turn it off, glad to be over with, but before he could go back to his boyfriend, two more Midori's bounced into the room.

"BRRR! BRRR!"

"Call from A. Bachmeier! Call from A. Bachmeier!"

"Call from H. Fischer! Call from H. Fischer!"

While useful in Rhyme, having multiple AllMates was clearly annoying for everything else.  
But before he could tell them off again, Aoba stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Its okay." He muttered before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Take the call, I'll get started on dinner."

A groan left his lips as he gave in and went to his office, pulled out his laptop, and reluctantly took the call.

\---

A sinking feeling crept into Aoba's stomach as he was deciding which recipe to use for dinner that night. He knew Noiz hated working on the weekends (to be fair, who doesn't?), but he also knew Noiz would have it even worse if he didn't take care of the issue right away because of him (either the calling won't stop, or he'd be forced into working late that week to resolve an even bigger issue).  
The feeling wouldn't stop, though, and he was almost feeling guilty for the whole situation, even if he knew logically that it was nothing to do with him.

Aoba paused for a moment before recalling something Noiz had mentioned once as a joke and coming up with a plan, something he'd be too nervous to try out in the beginning, but two years into the relationship proved him otherwise. He closed the tab on his coil and headed towards Noiz's office, the German seemingly getting louder the closer he got.  
He peeked in through the door for a bit, seeing Noiz seated in front of the computer, leg shaking as he spoke with clear annoyance, and somehow his biting it back with a polite tone made it all the more obvious.

Aoba stepped into the room and Noiz looked back at him for a moment, gave a small, almost apologetic smile and went back to work.

Aoba walked over slowly before crawling under the desk and between Noiz's legs, looking up and seeing a small look of shock on his boyfriend's face before a small grin grew from his lips and turned into a look of mischief.

"Beruhigen sie sich , Bachmeier..." He continued on the phone.

Aoba hesitated a little, but eventually reached over and unzipped his jeans, taking a moment to fondle the growing bulge, then leaned over. He closed eyes, reminding himself that he'd done this tons of times before (maybe not while working or other people listening, but anyways…) and began mouthing at the briefs, placing gentle, teasing kisses here and there. He continued his motions for a little bit, before pulling back to pull Noiz's dick out, seeing it was already semi-hard.

He took another breath and leaned in again, using one hand to hold his dick in place, and the other was placed on his now trembling thigh. Aoba closed his eyes and took the tip into his mouth then kissing along the piercings, feeling Noiz shivering slightly and hearing his voice tremble a little at the teasing.

Feeling a sense of pride, he went back to licking around the tip before taking him into his mouth, taking Noiz in as deeply as he could before pulling back, and leaning in a again, bobbing his head while taking a moment to jerk him off and lick around the shaft every so often.

"E-Entschuldigung, kan-nnst du das w-wiederholen?"

Aoba couldn't help but grin as Noiz's voice shook, taking that moment to bite, though much more lightly than that time in Glitter (Noiz learned the hard way that it wasn't as pleasurable as it seemed back then).  
Noiz's thighs shook a little more before completely coming to a still, a soft groan coming from above as he came into Aoba's mouth.

Aoba proceeded to lick him clean, then zipped him back up before leaving the room, looking back over his shoulder to see Noiz giving him a trademark grin before going back to the call.

\---

He stepped out of the shower and just quickly ran a towel through his hair, grinning a little as he thought of the scolding Koujaku would give him if he were at home in that moment. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard his bedroom door close, and he looked over to see Noiz there with a look in his eyes that was all too familiar.

"Again? Really?"

"I have to thank you somehow..."

Aoba rolled his eyes and went back to drying his hair. "I don't know why I'm surprised, honestly..."

He felt arms wrap around him, a deep, slight chuckle coming from the man behind him before feeling small kisses running along his shoulder and up his neck, leaving small marks here and there while his hands rubbed on his sides and stomach.

Aoba couldn't argue, it felt too nice. He caught a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror and shut his eyes, letting go of the towel and just feeling Noiz practically worship him with his lips and hands. A sigh escaped his lips, and he felt one of Noiz's hands reach up to play with his nipple while the other fondled him to hardness.

"Does that feel good?" Noiz whispered seductively into his ear.

"D-Don't be so embarrassing..." Aoba groaned, though it came out as more of a sigh than anything as small sparks of pleasure jolted through his body.

"I'm sorry I got busy so suddenly." He continued. "I thought this day would go uninterrupted, but I guess not." The hand on his chest moved down towards his abdomen. "What you did, though...mm, you must've really wanted my attention to go that far."

If he weren't so preoccupied, Aoba would have rolled his eyes then.

Noiz stopped and turned him around, kissing him gently yet passionately while reaching down to fondle his butt. Aoba's face got redder by the second, but he'd only be lying to himself if he said he hated it. He loved when Noiz was gentle like this, much more than when he'd bring out toys and such (though he couldn't say he hated those, either…).

Eventually, Noiz started kissing down his neck again, Aoba only able to grab his hair as he left marks on his skin, his hand coming to the front again to jerk him off while the other continued to grope and fondle his behind.

"N-Noiz..." he sighed, unsure about why he was getting so turned on so quickly, and frankly a little embarrassed by it. He began thrusting his hips slightly, essentially fucking Noiz's hand while his breaths continued to get hotter and wider.

"N-Noiz, I-!"

"Komm, mein Schatz." Noiz whispered back ruggedly before leaving more marks on his skin, Aoba letting out a slight gasp and a shiver as he came in his lover's arms.

Aoba took a moment to catch his breath before opening his eyes, gazing into Noiz's pretty green ones, giving him a small kiss before mumbling something about him being a perverted brat, making Noiz giggle softly before returning the kiss.

They'd only continued to pet lightly as they made it back to the comfort of their bed, holding each other in their arms, not worried about setting up any alarms or anything for the next morning.

Weekends were truly the best.


End file.
